A Puzzling Life
by weirdredstreak
Summary: What would be their reactions to find they are alive? What will get rid of the amnesia? who will they find at Hogwarts?  Read to find it out!  Set during Harry's third year although I have changed some things
1. Chapter 1 i know its short

OK well this just popped into my head:

**Disclaimer: ****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

I got dressed and put the coffee maker on, all the while knowing as usual that there was something huge Belle and I had forgotten. Even though the doctor said not to push it and that the situations that we were in would cause memories to come back. I was just so impatient.

As I unlocked the door and walked out in my shower robe to collect the paper off the lawn I grimaced seeing that there was yet another frost signifying that winter was on its way. As I picked up the paper and walked inside not bothering to look at it until the coffee was ready, I couldn't help wondering what had we done to deserve 10 years in a coma with of course the bills amounting up, and then another three yearsand nine months without memories. It was just so infuriating. We don't even have anyone who can help us or who knew us before.

As the machine played a tune to show it was done I poured the coffee into two mugs and took them into my wife with the newspaper so we could see if anything exciting was happening. Belle murmured "Morning Greg," and slowly sat up, I nodded in return, handing her the mug when she was in an upright position. I slid back into bed and unfolded the newspaper and gasped. There was a man's face looking through the bars of what looked like a jail, he was wearing a one piece suit kind of thing, it was striped with grey and some green colour, but the colours were almost faded to an unrecognisable colourless print. While I suspected that it had fit properly when it was first put on, it was now like he was wearing a shapeless tent, which hung on his bare frame of a body like a rope on a tree. The man had long string like hair. There was no fat on his face and his cheek bones seemed to make his face hard and angular. The eyes gave me the shivers; there was so much anguish, horror and fear in them that you would almost suspect him to be an animal and not a human being. I couldn't believe that someone in prison could be treated like that even if they had committed some terrible crime. It would be kinder just to shoot him in the head and not have him go through the pain again.

I paused in my observations of the man on the front page he looked familiar, but from where? The solution came to me in an instant, I knew this man, he was a friend but why was he in jail? To destroy my curiosity about this man once and for all I glanced down to find the name in the caption below, and why he was on the front page of the paper and froze.

_Sirius Black (photo above) has escaped from his maximum security isolation cell and is on the run. __He has been convicted for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and ten others from an explosive device. He has also been convicted for treasonous behaviour being captured conspiring against the government to get communism in England. Do not approach this man for he is highly dangerous and is suspected to be carrying weapons. Be especially cautious as he has been in jail for 13.5 years and is suspected to have been driven insane by it. If you see this man; call this number below immediately 555-774766. For more details about his crimes read the article on page 10._


	2. Chapter 2

OK well this just popped into my head:

**Disclaimer: ****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

_Sirius Black (photo above) has escaped from his maximum security isolation cell and is on the run. He has been convicted for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and ten others from an explosive device. He has also been convicted for treasonous behaviour being captured conspiring against the government to get communism in England. Do not approach this man for he is highly dangerous and is suspected to be carrying weapons. Be especially cautious as he has been in jail for 13.5 years and is suspected to have been driven insane by it. If you see this man; call this number below immediately 555-774766. For more details about his crimes read the article on page 10._

I gasped as the memories came back to me from before 13.5 years ago, I played Quidditch. I, Sirius, Remus and Peter pulling pranks at Hogwarts, my name wasn't Gregory Jones after all it was James Joseph Potter; my wife wasn't Belle but Lily Annabelle Potter. That could be where I got belle from but I didn't have time to wonder more than that before Belle Lily asked "You remember everything too James?" I turned my eyes up to her and nodded. "How could Sirius be in jail I mean if he went and killed Peter well I could understand I mean he betrayed us to Voldermort, but in front of witnesses and killing 10 muggles as well. He may be a Black but he wouldn't would he?"

"I don't think so Lily but he could have been so distraught about us, but hang on it was him that helped us escape he apparated us to New Zealand and into Auckland Hospital, I remember him saying something about Harry do you remember it's all a bit fuzzy for me?"

"If I remember correctly it was something like I couldn't find Harry he was crying all I could hear was that he couldn't find Harry and he kept repeating it for five minutes he may have continued but I think I went to sleep. Sorry." She sounded miserable, I took the empty mug and placed it on the bedside cabinet along with my half full cold one, then I drew her into my arms and softly kissed her.

When we drew apart still hugging her I whispered into Lily's ear, "It's not your fault; you were awake longer than I was. Ok it has been 13.5 years since that dark night and Harry was one so he should be 14 and a half. Meaning he is probably at Hogwarts. When we get everything back we can hunt Albus down, and sort everything out like where Harry is, Where Remus is and all of our other friends. At least now we know what to do with those two sticks that we have they were our wands. So we don't need to replace those. There is the Potter Vault so everything is going to be fine." Lily wasn't tense anymore in fact she was more relaxed than she had been in a long time. I smiled as I pulled away climbed out of bed and after taking my shower robe off I got dressed for the day, knowing without turning that my wife was staring.

I walked back to the bed and bent down to remove the long box of what had been puzzling objects from our previous life. The wands, a broom(The one I played on the house team with), our diploma's for finishing Hogwarts which we had thought to just be the name of a high school, my certificate for passing Auror training, a photo of Lil's family and the small box of our collection of wizards cards from chocolate frogs. Also was what I now realise was Harry's Christmas present from Sirius, the small toy broom that he broke many an ornament in the house with. I almost laughed at the memory of him speeding 3 inches above the ground straight towards the cat that darted out of the way at the last second.

Although the next memory of Halloween that year with Voldermort knocking on the door and then proceeding to try to kill us and Harry, wiped the smile off my face and almost left me wanting to throw up. I remembered how Lily's distant aunt and uncle who we had just met were the ones who were killed. They had magic that the rest of their family didn't know about. They sacrificed themselves for us thinking we had to be there to look after our son who if the prophesy was correct was either going to destroy Voldermort or be destroyed because neither could live while the other survived. The memory of watching the green light sucking the life out of our relatives in seconds had tears flowing down my face which I hurriedly hid from Lily, but when I looked up I noticed with relief that she was in the shower.

I picked my wand out of the two, when I picked it up and waved it there was the familiar warm glowing sensation that had gone through me when I bought it at Diagon Alley when I was just 11. I smiled and thought for a moment and stood relieved when spells popped into my head spinning around like air in a vacuum cleaner. I cast one little charm wondering if the Death Eaters could sense or had some way of knowing when magic was used. If not them then Albus certainly would. I repaired one of the plastic glasses that had gained a crack at some stage of the dishwasher's process.

I jumped when hands were placed on my shoulders and a feminine laugh resulted; I smiled relaxing with Lily behind me. "What are we going to do first?" she asked sounding a little bit worried. I frowned wondering; "well we should probably go to Gringotts and get money out, get an owl and parchment, ink and quills so then we can send a letter to people and find out what has been happening but I have to say I think it can wait a few weeks, I'm in no rush to get back into being hunted by death eaters nor having to fight for our lives what do you think?" as I finished the question I turned to face her and Lily nodded. There was silence for under a minute and then she said, "I'd rather wait until out memories are fully back if you get what I mean, my recommendation is to wait for Halloween that's three months away, then reassess whether we are willing to go back into the wizarding world then what do you think?" I agreed and said so happy that we would get some time to get used to our minds not being empty of memories other than those of the last few months.

HTML Hit Counter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"I just don't know what to do. We don't have a charms teacher this year and the new term starts in just over a month. Charms seem to be hard to get a teacher in at least at the moment. We need to get someone quick." Minerva just nodded and then after a moment of thinking said quietly her voice filled with regret, "If only Lily was still alive she'd be able to do it so easily. She'd be perfect Albus." He sighed completely understanding, and a bit frustrated. "Have you checked to see who is using magic around, there may be someone who is good for the job but is keeping low, the ministry should know if there is anyone?" With that Albus grimaced thinking about the chances that if there was someone trying to keep a low profile the chances were that they were either death eaters or hiding from them. "I'd rather not with all of the death eaters around; it's not worth the chance that they would try to kill or recruit any of the students Harry especially. He gets in enough trouble as it is without having death eaters posing as teachers."

Minerva sighed ready to give up but relieved that they were only one teacher short, "Well at least we are only one teacher short well except for on the full moons with Remus. It'll have to be kept quiet, if any parent finds out that their child is being taught Defence against the dark arts by a werewolf there will be problems." Albus looked almost amused "think of the irony of it Minerva, Defence Against the Dark Arts being taught by a werewolf and you know how werewolves are said to be Dark creatures. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon to help you relax Minerva?" She ignored the question for despite Albus's assurances she was worried about having Remus if only because of him being so close to James and the memory of his pranks when he was at school worried her that he would do more now. "I'll leave you to think about a suitable teacher for Charms Albus."

She stood and left the office quietly wondering what the new term would bring, hoping it wouldn't be eventful and wishing there were no Dementors going to be around the school. Why not Aurors they would be a better choice but the Ministry insisted so they couldn't do a thing except nobody was harmed by them. As she walked into the dining room, she worried about how having a werewolf as the teacher for defence against the dark arts was going to affect the student's learning. She also wondered what they were going to do about the lack of a charms teacher because Professor Flitwick had gone on a holiday for the year.

Meanwhile at the Dursley's

I sat on my lumpy bed as I paused in writing the letter to Hermione and looked up watching Vernon replacing the bars that He had placed on the window after my first year of Hogwarts. Of course the original ones had been ripped off by Fred and George when they brought their flying car to rescue him from the Dursley's. At least his school things weren't locked away this year he could at least read his books. And Dudley was too scared of magic after the tail he'd been given by Hagrid when he was eating my cake.

Even now the memory brings a smile to my face, the image of Dudley walking around for weeks with a pig's tail. Of course then I had to be a bit more careful and hide how much it amused me. I wonder who the defence against the dark arts teacher will be this year. Last year it was the idiot Lockheart but who will it be this year, with the curse causing teachers teaching Defence against the dark arts to last a year at the most. Whoever it is I just hope it isn't Snape, who for some reason hates me yet in my first Quidditch match did counter curses to try to stop Quirrel from killing me. It won't be long, only a month to go.

Back to James and Lily

He sat down completely bored out of his mind, realising it was only the 30th of August rather than October 31st Halloween. The problem was he had remembered everything he was conscious for and was worried about Harry. His dear son Harry who he'd last saw when Harry was 1. He couldn't shake the fear that he was dead and thought that by going to see Albus his fear could be completely gotten rid of. But the most pressing worry that he had was about Death Eaters, would they when realised that he and Lily were still alive immediately rectify that by killing them and make sure that they had the right people this time.

Little did he know that Lily was thinking similar thoughts outside in the garden, she'd recovered as many memories as she'd thought she was going to remember, yet she was worried because James hadn't said a thing and that could mean that he hadn't gotten all of his memories back she decided to talk to him that evening to see what he thought about going to see Albus earlier to find out what had happened while they had been in comas or had forgotten everything. Albus could also tell them whether or not Harry was dead.

Later that night when James pressed the mute button on the television remote, Lily wondered what was going on and when she glanced at his face it was clear of any emotions. He turned her body so they were facing each other on the couch. When he started to speak she was surprised enough to just listen in silence, "I've been thinking it isn't that I think all of my memories are back the majority of them are and well I don't think any more are going to come back while we stay here I think we should go see Albus and see if he can shed any light into our present situation. It isn't that I really want to I mean I'm worried that the instant we come out after talking to Albus either death eather or Voldermort or even both may come after us to try to destroy us and make it like the mistake of killing your aunt and uncle instead of us never happened. But I'm not going to insist on us going to see Albus until you are ready so I want you to tell me alright?" Lily just stared at him in shock. She'd expected him not to say that and that she'd have to. After a short silence she replied, "James I'm shocked, I mean that's what I was going to tell you, well not in those exact words but still, anyway I'll go with you to go talk to Albus whenever you want to alright? I'm ready when you are." She smiled her eyes filled with love as James wrapped his arms around her kissed her and then picked her up and carried her off to bed.

The next morning James and Lily hunted around the house for their robes, the ones that had been at the very bottom of the box, and the ones they had been wearing during that Halloween. Just the thought made lily start to cry in memory of Sophia and Henry, James wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until she stopped. They were unsure about where to go first but, finally agreed James was correct they would go into Gringotts with charms to change the appearance but nothing huge just facial features and James's hair to get it to lie flat; just enough so people wouldn't be wondering who those people who looked like Lily and James but not enough that when they got their robes back and walked around without the charms that they would still fit right and look right. They would change some of their muggle money into wizarding money and get some new robes. Neither of them could handle how emotional those robes made them feel. Their next stop would be to go and get an owl and parchment quills and ink. Then they were going to go home for the day. When their new robes arrived they were going to go and see Albus at Hogwarts.

**Well the End of another part the next one may be out soon. HAPPY EASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help! **

**Please Read bottom note and review or pm me i'd really appreciate it and it may mean that the next update comes quicker OR _it may be slower if i don't get any preferences!_ **

* * *

><p>When they walked through Diagon Alley nothing seemed to have changed, when they walked into Gringotts which surprisingly was very busy, they hadn't realised that all sorts of people were there to get money out for school stuff just before the new term. After a long wait they walked to the front of the line and requested to change £500 into wizarding money to the goblin who'd called himself Griphook. He stared at them and after checking that nobody was close enough to overhear asked, "are you sure that you don't want to get some money out of your vault, Mr and Mrs Potter?" After they just stared at him he continued, "no shape changers like animage, no potions, no magic, or Metamorphmagus, changes what we see nobody but the goblins can tell who you see you two so is it money from your vault or the changing of that money?" They continued to stare until James got over his shock and took the money off the counter placing it back into his wallet, he said "from the vault please Griphook and perhaps on the way down we could ask a few questions? We've been hiding from Voldermort for the last few months since our memories started to come back." The goblin just nodded and said in his medium toned robotic voice, "come!" They followed, once out of the room the goblin continued "ask now." So they did quickly, "Are Harry, Remus and Sirius alright? Do you know where they are? Where would we find Albus, Hogwarts still? What's happening with Voldermort?" The goblin frowned as he led them to one of the cart that would take them to their vault. "Your son will be at school and Remus as well tomorrow. Sirius I don't know due to him being a wanted murderer and all. Albus is likely at Hogwarts, waiting for the new term to start. Voldermort has disappeared and hasn't been seen since that Halloween when you were attacked. It is said that your son who bears a scar shaped like a lightning bolt is the boy who lived and that he will be the one to truly destroy him. Does that answer your questions?" they looked shocked but nodded and the goblin said, "we are here, get your money quickly we don't have much time." They hurried into the Vault filling their money bags, a few minutes after placing the key in and unlocking it they locked the door again.<p>

The trip back up into the normal shop was spent in silence each pondering their next steps. They thanked the Goblin politely and left, going to their next stop which was to get robes that didn't remind them of that terrible night. They were unaware of people that were watching them curious to see who these people that were dresses like muggles were and how if they had a vault why they were dresses in muggle clothing the only solution people could come up with was that they were squibs but that changed when they went into, Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, the curiosity increased with whispers among familys and friends.

They stood on the stools patiently as they were measured and colours were checked on their skin tones and other things. In the end after half an hour they were free to go with a set of robes each which they were going to wear out of the shop making them fit in more. Lily's were the same tone as her green eyes and James's were a soft gold emphasising his Gryffindor backround they also had black cloaks to keep them warm and so that they wouldn't stand out too much. There were other robes and clothes to be made in certain colours but they would take time and have to be delivered all of which James and Lily didn't mind. Before they slipped their wands into the special slot they charmed their muggle clothes to shrink enough that they would fit into their pockets unnoticed, this also made them lighter and easier to carry around. After insisting that the address was correct and assuring Madame Malkin that two days for the delivery of the robes was fine they left and moved on to their next stop. The stares had increased for now they looked like a very powerful wich and wizard and they looked like they had a lot of money.

They walked slowly down the street getting accustomed to wearing robes again as they walked to Flourish and Blotts. They looked around seeing how much had changed since their last trip into Diagon Alley. When they stepped into the store they noticed they were surrounded by books, there were twice as many as when they were last their while James went to get a copy of the Daily Prophet to catch up on the latest; Lily gazed around at the books looking at titles she smiled when she saw the first book she had read after receiving her Hogwarts letter, Hogwarts: A History. After looking around she found the parchment and quills and ink picking up a lot of each including ties for when they were sending owls. They met up in the centre as Lily was walking towards the counter James with the copy of the day's Daily Prophet and Lily with the rest. When they arrived James asked the old man who was serving them, "You wouldn't happen to have some older issues would you. You see we've been in hiding for a few years and haven't really paid any attention to what's been happening?" he was his usual charming self and although the man thought that they were mad they got around 800 copied of old newspapers not all consecutive just whatever didn't sell. They were surprised that there were so many.

The final stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium, so that they could send letters again by owl. When they walked in they saw something unusual, it wasn't an owl but it flew right up to them from the top and landed on Lily's shoulder letting both of them pat it gently. They were both surprised to find what looked like an eagle but when looking at it they decided their search was over and they had their Eagle. After paying for it they carried their eagle in its cage out. There was nothing else that they were carrying due to shrinking everything else. After walking back down Diagon Alley and finding nowhere else they needed to go they left the alley via the Leakey cauldron then apparated back home with their prized Eagle.

Their home was exactly how they left it. They first thing they did was let the Eagle they had named Magmania after one of the first animagus. Then they enlarged the clothes changed out of the robes back into muggle clothes. They enlarged the ink, parchment and quills placing them aside for the meantime. Lastly they enlarged the copies of different daily Prophets and ordered them. They found that they had a lot of important days like the day after Voldermort disappeared.

They spent the next 3 days until the robes and other clothes arrived reading over the newspapers. When they got to the present time they were shocked at all that they had missed, and relieved because it explained why nobody had come after them after all Voldermort was said to be dead and the Death Eaters didn't seem to have acted without their master other than the torture of their friends Alice and Frank Longbottom which they felt furious about. There hadn't really been that much that had happened other than Voldermort trying to steal the Philosophers stone to bring him back to his former glory. The stone had been destroyed shortly after his failed attempt. The only other thing was the opening of the Chamber of Secrets which worried them with hearing that yet again Voldermort had tried to get his body back resulting in Harry fighting again, this time having to kill an ancient Basilisk that had once been Salazar Slytherins when he was alive. They were terrorfied for their son. They hadn't found anything about Moony and other than the fact that he had been convicted with the things that had been in the muggle newspaper Sirius hadn't been mentioned other than that he murdered Wormtail which even though they were worried about him spending 12 years in Azkaban they weren't surprised about considering he had given away their location to Voldermort.

It was the second of September when the robes arrived. They each had 4 sets all in different colours and then one set of dress robes. James's were red, gold, navy blue and black, his dress robes were the same green as Lily's eyes; While Lily's were navy blue, black, cream and gold. Her dress robes were also the colour of her eyes. Quickly they got dresses in the navy blue ones so that they wouldn't be mistaken for Death Eaters they didn't want to stick out too much. They didn't disguise their features and were shocked at how much James looked like his father. Lily's eyes stood out against the darkness of the robes. Before leaving they put their black cloaks on and after the cowls went over their head so their facial features couldn't really be seen, they apparated into Hogsmade. Hidden beneath their cloaks they walked into Howards un-hindered although they felt uneasy at how easy it was to get onto the grounds they didn't think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I was just wondering what point of view you would prefer<strong>

**First person is where you hear the story from one point of view so you hear one person's thoughts and they use personal pronouns (eg i...) When stories are in first person they usually change perspective so you can see what the other person is thinking**

**Eye of god is when you can hear everyone's thoughts. No pronouns are used and the characters are named all of the time it's like Remus said...while thinking...everyone else was wondering if he was going mad.**

**If you get the picture sorry if you already knew that. Anyway myself i prefer a mixture because it makes it interesting because you have to work out what the other characters are thinking by what that person which can influence emotions (also not give away too much) while then you have moments of clarity.**

**Ayway just say what you prefer in a review and i'll stick with whatever you readers want! If I get no reviews I will just assume that you like it how it is with luck in which it is at certain points.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

When they walked into the Entrance hall on the 3rd of January they couldn't help their instinctive glance up to see which of the houses was winning. They turned their heads and smiled at each other at the same time when they realised that although the term had only just started Gryffindor was winning. Quietly they walked through the corridors realising there must be lessons happening at the time. As they walked they noticed little had changed about the castle, there may have been a few more ghosts and portraits but other than that it was exactly the same. When the pair reached their destination Albus Dumbledore's office, James realised with a curse that they didn't have the password to get passed the Gargoyles up into his office. They stood and thought then James said, "If I remember correctly he always had muggle food or candy as his passwords maybe because of his addiction to it maybe if we just start guessing we may get lucky?" Lilly nodded and they both started guessing candy "Sherbet Fizz" after each one they paused waiting to see if the gargoyles were going to let them passed. When it didn't work they tried all of the sweet muggle things that they could think of and some magical ones too. They even tried jams which didn't seem to work either. They had been standing around guessing passwords for an hour when the bell rang signalling the next class. They kept themselves hidden and out of the way of any students that passed going down the corridor.

Another hour later and they had run out of guesses and were just standing there when Minerva McGonagall walked passed. She paused when she saw two people obviously trying to get access to Dumbledore's office, she was ready to chase them off when she realised that they weren't students especially with the navy robes they weren't wearing the uniform. She could see just by looking at them they had almost given up. Then the female one must have had an idea because she straightened up and murmured something to the man who slapped his forehead and said "why didn't we think of that before." They smiled and left. Minerva followed worriedly wondering where they were going. Although Lily and James gave no sign that she was following them they knew but didn't glance over their shoulder or anything to watch. With the abilities that James had gained along with his stag animagus like heightened hearing, smell and the things he had learned in his auror training it was obvious to him when anyone was following.

As they walked to the great hall they were hoping that Albus was going to be there if not they would have to return at a later date. They walked in and there he was standing up as he prepared to leave they looked happy and walked faster robes and cloaks swishing behind them. Albus noticed two people hurrying towards him and looked confused everyone had left by now except him, them and Minerva who had been following the visitors. When they reached him they asked ever so quietly "can we talk Albus; perhaps in your office where we aren't so exposed somewhere where we can talk without being overheard." With the last two words the young man eyed the two Weasly twins who were listening and watching with interest. Albus glanced at them and nodded saying just as softly, "Follow me." His voice increased its volume, "Fred, George shouldn't you be in class?" The two didn't seem to catch the hint or if they did they ignored it, all were shocked when they said; "No Professor Dumbledore, we have a free period we were waiting for our friends." Other than raising an eyebrow they gained nothing from their words. Then Albus left the room followed by the two foreigners.

As soon as they had left the room they turned to Minerva who were they? Do they work for the Ministry? Why are they here Professor?" They didn't get an answer as she just walked out of the hall towards the class that would be waiting for her.

When they reached Dumbledore's office they removed their cowls, watching to see the expression on Albus's face as he turned asking; "Now what can I do for you two?" Then he just stopped and stared at them in shock. He stared for about a minute before it wore off. Then he asked the first thing that came to his mind, which inevitably was the thing that set them on their nerves, "But how? I thought you were both dead." They sighed.

Lily started to speak telling the story as she went back to that memory all those years ago that didn't seem that long ago for her, "_I'll start at the start. It was Halloween, Harry was one year old, Peter had gone out saying he'd be back soon with supplies. When an hour later he hadn't come out James went out to get supplies himself under a disillusionment charm since you had his invisibility cloak. While he was out he met two of our friends who we found out were actually distant relatives of mine. They had magic and their names were Sophia and Henry Johnson. Sophia was my Father's elder sister who was adopted out at birth because they didn't want another daughter they wanted a son to carry on the family name of Evans. When she was eleven she was taught magic at Beauxbatons because although she wasn't French she had learned French at school and was fluent in it. After school she met Henry who we'd met in Hogsmade after we graduated. They said that they'd been looking for Sophia's family to find out why they didn't just keep her as well as her other sister Annabelle. So James brought them back to join us because they had nowhere else to go and we spent a merry few hours talking and then Sophia of course asked for my maiden name and then told me hers was Evans too and that she had been put in an orphanage and everything. She said that must mean that we were their niece and nephew. We were so excited especially when they realised that Harry was their great nephew." _There were tears sliding down her cheeks and she couldn't continue so James took over telling the rest of the story.

"_It was about midnight when there was a knock on the door. It sounded like the nocking of wood against wood. We realised that against all odds and with horror that we'd been found and that Peter our secret keeper was in fact the traitor and spy who'd been giving information away to Voldermort. We'd previously thought that it was Remus due to the rumours that were going around about the werewolves joining him. Although it seemed odd that Remus would betray us it seemed to make sense. We couldn't believe that Peter would be recruited by Voldermor, his magic was so weak he was pathetic. He had only just enough magic to allow him to do some spells. He also wasn't smart enough I mean without our help he would have failed first year and every year following. Think about it his animagus shape was a rat. Rats hide and have no courage. Now I think about it how did he get into Gryffindor in the first place that doesn't make sense. Anyway so I told Lily to go upstairs and that I would hold him off for as long as I could she was to run and take Harry. At that stage we were so shocked and distraught about Peter's betrayal that we completely forgot about Sophia and Henry. When I opened the door Voldermort and I started to duel he was alone. When he threw the killing curse at me I think Henry jumped in the way to protect me but I was knocked up against the wall unconscious. But before everything went black I saw Voldermort walking up the stairs towards where Harry, Lily and Sophia were. When I came back briefly I saw I was in a hospital Sirius was beside me crying saying something about Harry but I wasn't sure what it was, then everything went black again." _Lily's tears had slowly dried up and after taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly she told what had happened when Voldermort came upstairs

"_When he walked in the door opened and I hoped it was James but from hearing the Killing Curse a minute before I knew the chances weren't high. I stood in front of Harry protecting him like I knew I should. Voldermort stared for a moment and then said 'move out of the way girl I don't want to kill you I only want to kill him,' his wand was pointing at Harry. Then he yelled 'Avada Kedavra' I was ready to meet my fate to die for my son but Sophia dove onto me saying she couldn't live with herself if she let her niece die. Voldermort went and turned his wand on Harry but all I saw was a big green flash. The next thing I knew Sirius was sitting beside me. I was in a hospital bed all wrapped up in blanket, Sirius was crying and he just kept repeating 'I couldn't find him, I've failed you, I couldn't find him.' I tried to hang on and tell Sirius that it was alright but everything faded into darkness." _I paused needing a moment to collect myself to continue the story about what had happened to us.

It was James's turn to continue the story, _"We woke up 10 years later from the comas that we had apparently been in. We had no idea who we were or where. When we found that we were in New Zealand of all places well we were surprised. We made up names having no id on us and we hopped on a plane. Because of our British accents they let us go back even though we had no idea about our identities. We were told that being back in Britain would jog our memories and we have been working for the last four years just to feed ourselves and pay off the hospital bills which thankfully are all gone. Imagine our surprise when we opened the newspaper a couple of months ago only to find our friend on the front page listed as missing from a high security prison. It of course jogged our memories and they all came back, well at least most of them over the last few months. We went to Diagon Alley a few months ago got some new robes and everything, like parchment and all of the newspapers we could find from the last 13 years, which we read of course. When the robes arrived and we'd finished reading all of the old copies of the Daily Prophet we decided to come here and spent a long time guessing the password, trying to get up into your office past the gargoyles, Until Lily had the fantastic idea of catching you at either the end or start of a meal in the Great Hall. So here we are."_

**I'm Guessing by the lack of response that either nobody is reading this story or nobody minds so I'll just keep going.**

**If by any chance people that are reading it want to see something In particular happen just write a review I look forward to people's ideas because in my opinion it is this lack of ideas that often causes stories to become abandoned.**

**I hope you all had a great Easter and didn't eat so much chocolate at once that you became ill.**

**Another update should be in the next few days as i hope to have the story finished by then.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

All throughout the story Albus just sat there listening still a bit shocked about seeing them. Then came their questions, "Why was Sirius put in Azkaban he's not a Death Eater and he's the one who saved us and would have saved Harry too if he could find him, but it seems that after James was taken someone else took him then Sirius came back and found Lily. It's the only solution I could think of; in fact it seems to be the only thing that fits. Why didn't he get a trial? Also what happened to Voldermort we haven't heard a word of him in about 800 different newspapers?" Albus sighed and collected his thoughts before replying, "I thought that Mr Black was the secret keeper and a Death Eater due to the fact that there were no injuries on his body which seemed to indicate that he was wiling in giving the information to Voldermort so did everyone else like Remus. Hagrid rescued Harry from your house after the fighting had ended so I think it is quite likely that you are correct in that. He didn't get a trial because it was assumed that there couldn't be anyone else who could have betrayed you, especially with the knowledge that he was the secret keeper. Mr Lupin may have known but even then the Ministry of Magic was strongly against Werewolves and wouldn't hear any testimony especially with Mr Black being such a close friend to Mr Lupin. The Ministry has gotten even worse about them now, they want everyone to register themselves and then where this badge in full sight wherever they go. The badge has something like 'I'm a werewolf (MOM).' It is ridiculous that they think that they can just label the werewolves as nonhumans but they haven't tried to touch Mr Lupin yet because he is under my wing. Voldermort lost his body that night and hasn't been heard of until two years ago when he tried to use the Philosophers Stone to regain his full body and then again when he tried to use a Horcrux to get himself back to his body which if he had succeeded would have been a 17 year old body."

Lily had tears threatening to come out of her eyes; while James looked like he could punch a wall and not even feel it. He glanced at her and his face and eyes softened, then he drew her into his arms. "You wouldn't happen to know where Remus is would you Albus? I think we need to talk to him." James asked and Lily nodded. Albus was watching and had smiled when he saw James put his emotions away to comfort his wife. Although they were young when they had gotten married he couldn't help wondering how still after all of this time without memories, Lily always brought out the best in him; The softer side that wasn't often shown to anyone other than those who needed it.

Albus realised they were just staring at him and smiled remembering their question. He thoughtfully responded, "I know where he is and think that perhaps it would be best if you went to see him after dinner. You see he is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and he is busy trying to get all of the students up to where they should be after Gilderoy Lockheart's terrible teaching last year. He had a fantastic reputation but all he was really good at was memory charms to make people think he had discovered something rather than the real person. It should only be..." Albus paused looking at the sun and saw that it had set long ago and that the snacks that they had eaten had been replaced with dinner which they had eaten too; "well… now we've been talking for longer than I realised, you do know where his rooms are don't you? Time passes so quickly. Could you do me a favour and keep your cloaks over your faces I don't really want anyone fainting or anything." They nodded stood up and were about to leave when he said, "Come back here before you leave so that I know where you are and by then I may have a few ideas like I can find you somewhere to stay the night the password to get into my office is 'Danish Tart'." They smiled realising it was one thing that they hadn't tried in their guessing. "Thanks you don't know how long we spent guessing what it was." Albus laughed as they left.

When someone knocked on the door a few minutes later, Albus immediately knew who it was. If Minerva had been waiting outside in the corridor until they left just to make sure he was alive or something then this would her coming to see what was happening. He calmly called out, "Come in Minerva!" When the door opened and Minerva walked in he looked amused at the shock in her face that he knew it was her. She walked forward to take the seat that Albus gestured to in front of him. "Who were they Albus? Not Death Eaters I hope? Are you alright?" She seemed genuinely concerned and worried about the fact that Death Eaters could have gotten into Hogwarts without anyone realising it. Albus chuckled softly as he looked at her the twinkle in his eyes brighter than it had been in years. "My dear Minerva you really think that there is a chance that not one but Two Death Eaters could have gotten into Hogwarts without me realising it more so that they could spend around two hours trying to guess my password with of course candy names don't you? Of course they didn't guess the password but they were close had they not decided to give up and just look for me in the Great Hall at the end or start of a meal they would have gotten it." She stared at him in horror and shock, "if they know that you only use candy and deserts for your passwords you are going to have to change your topic because Death Eaters are one day going to find their way into the castle and therefore try to take you down to stop you interfering with You-know-who." He seemed amused "Minerva you really should get used to calling him Voldermort, you know fear of the name only increases fear of the thing its self. Also they weren't Death Eaters. I'm surprised you didn't recognise them but of course they had their cloaks covering their faces. This may have given you the impression that they were Death Eaters. I really cannot imagine Lily and James Potter as Death Eaters can you?" she just stared looking shocked and almost a little frightened because they had been seen by both of them and the Weasly twins and they weren't ghosts so how were they alive?

"But Albus you must know that it is impossible that they are alive for Lily Potter died to protect and place the blood protection on Harry. Perhaps you could explain." She frowned at him almost daring him to not tell her. He sighed and started to speak, "they said Peter Pettigrew, their Secret keeper went out after saying he would get supplies for them. When he didn't come back quickly James went out and got the supplies they needed on his way back he saw two of their friends who they discovered were Lily's Aunt and Uncle. When Voldermort arrived James and Lily realised that Peter was the traitor not Remus like they had thought because of the rumours of the werewolves joining Voldermort. Lily's uncle Henry threw himself in front of the killing curse meant for James at the same time knocking James out. Voldermort went upstairs Sophia Lily's aunt Blocked the killing curse meant for Harry and Lily. Lily was thrown somewhere else in the room and also knocked out. Voldermort tried to kill Harry; and his body was destroyed instead of killing Harry, and it left the scar on Harry's forehead. James and Lily were rescued by Sirius and Sirius went after Peter. 10 years later they came out of comas without any memories because their subconscious blocked them. They didn't even know their names. They got back to Britain from New Zealand paid off their hospital bills. Then they saw Sirius on the front of a muggle newspaper and memories started to come back. Well that's everything well a lot shorter than the way they told me but anyway. Does that help Minerva?" She didn't do anything but stare at him in shock at what had happened and how lucky they'd been. "One more question, where are they now?" Albus was proud at how quickly she'd gotten over the shock about what had happened and knew he'd taken longer. "They went to go talk to Remus actually why?" she didn't seem surprised but not much could have really surprised her after that, "Oh I just wanted to say welcome back and ask if they wanted to talk about Harry. I am his Head Of House after all. Don't worry I'll be gentle and not go into too much detail about the dangerous stuff Albus." She added hastily after she saw a flash of worry in his eyes probably about what Harry had gone through at such a young age she thought. He smiled and nodded replying "I'll direct them to you if they have any but maybe I'll get them a room for the night first let them sleep. It all depends on how long it takes them to talk to Remus. I'll send Fawkes to warn you when they are coming so why don't you go sleep or rest until then." She smiled thanked him and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Back to James and Lily

"Well I have to say he took it better than I was imagining it. I was worried the guy was going to faint or something," I murmured to Lily as we walked down the corridor that Remus's classroom office and bedroom were on. Lily nodded in agreement, "the story wasn't as bad as we thought it would be to tell either." That comment I agreed completely with. We arrived outside and walked into the empty classroom, up the stairs and knocked on the office door. When there was no response I pulled out my wand and alohomored the door. Inside the office was neat and tidy like moony always was. I was pleased that he obviously hadn't changed that much. We walked through the office towards where his room was and knocked on that door. From within there was a call of, "be there in a moment." So we stood and waited.

When I opened the door I really wasn't expecting to see James and Lily on the other side. As a matter of fact I was wondering who would come to see me at this time of night. I moved out of the way gesturing for them to come in. They did of course and I said disbelievingly "James? Lily?" after receiving their nods in unison I asked would you like a drink of anything?" this time they shook their heads. Finally the silence from then was broken, "you look older Moony last time we saw you, you didn't have the lines on your face or at least they weren't as noticeable. So how are you?" I still just stared then said softly, "I'm good. What happened to you two you, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I thought that you were dead." I smiled to take the sting out of the words. They smiled back and started to tell me the story but first James came and gave me a hug, and said, "I'm so sorry moony we both are. When I think back now I wonder how I could have even thought that you were the one who was giving our secrets to Voldermort. It just seemed to make sense especially when I knew it was one of us five, me, Lily, You, Sirius or Peter. I knew it wasn't me or Lily so it was down to you three. I bluntly asked Sirius and he said it wasn't him so that left you or Peter. Also you seemed to be disappearing a lot then and quite frankly I didn't believe Peter had it in him or that Voldermort would actually go after him I mean let's face it he was pretty much a squib. Guess I was wrong about who the traitor was huh. I guess we thought having everyone think that Sirius was the secret keeper when it was really Peter who was the secret keeper didn't work out so well either. So old Friend will you forgive my doubts about you?" I sat staring at James's serious face and turned to look at Lily's which was equally serious but a little bit of worry was in hers too.

There was a very long silence which I guessed Moony was using to digest everything I'd said. Then he softly said, "How could I blame you James, Lily? We all heard the rumours of the werewolves joining Voldermort. There is nothing that you forgiveness for." I was happy and relieved and when I glanced at Lily she was too. I smiled and finally let moony go. I moved back and pulled Lily up say down and pulled her onto my lap and then after gesturing to Moony to take the other seat; together we told him about the terrible night of which we will never forget again. At the end he frowned thinking and we sat patiently allowing him to fully absorb what we had said.

Then he spoke startling us with his question, "so have you met your son yet? He is in third year. I teach him in Defence Against The Dark Arts. He's a good student although from what I've heard he is not so good at potions." I laughed while Lily looked slightly disappointed that he hadn't inherited that ability from her. She didn't seem disappointed for long. "You know Harry seems…" there was a knock at the door interrupting his sentence. "Professor? Professor Lupin?" We frowned and we stood moving out of the way quickly casting a disillusionment charm over the both of us and so that Remus's visitor could sit down and we moved unobtrusively to the corner of the room. Remus let the boy in and I gasped it had to be Harry he looked exactly like I would have at his age except for his eyes which were the same colour as Lily's.

I welcomed Harry into my room hoping that James and Lily could be quiet while I gave Harry the lesson. "Come on in Harry. I've been thinking, Do you still want to learn the charm?" at his nod I continued; "Very well then just know that it is a very difficult charm that is well beyond ordinary wizarding levels. Even some fully grown witches and wizards cannot achieve it, but we can try if you are sure?" Harry watched me for a second before nodding. "Alright the charm I'm going to try to teach you is called the patronus charm, This creates a barrier between the wizard and Dementor with the dementor feeding off the barrier instead of the wizard. To cast this charm you need to think of a very strong, happy emotion" when after a minute Harry nodded I continued. "With your fear being a dementor we can use a boggart for practice. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' If it doesn't work you may have to choose another memory alright?" when I finished speaking I walked over to the chest that contained the boggart. When Harry said somewhat nervously "I'm ready" I opened it and released the boggart which immediately formed into the shape of a dementor. Harry had his wand drawn and He said "Expecto Patronum" quickly when nothing came out of him wand except a silver wisp I yelled at him, "not strong enough choose another memory and try again." There was a pause of about a second before he yelled the incantation this time a patronus came out of his want forcing the boggart back into the chest I quickly slammed the top on and locked it using Alohomora before the patronus had fully disappeared. "Well done Harry. Here take this Madame Pomfrey would be angry with me if I didn't and you should be getting back to your house. I didn't think that you would pick it up as quickly as you did remember it's a real accomplishment that you achieved tonight. Goodnight Harry." I said as I gave him a block of chocolate and walked him to the door I smiled as he said, "Good night and thank you professor!" He quietly left, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door had closed and I heard Harry's footsteps fading away as he walked away I turned back to where Lily and James had come out of under the disillusionment charm. I smiled at their shocked faces waiting until they got over it and found their voices again I gestured for them to sit back down. "But Moony why does a third year need to learn the patronus charm?" I thought carefully about how much I should tell them. "Well James the dementors seem to really like to suck his memories out and when they did so the last two times he fainted after remembering all that he could about the night that you died or well you nearly died when he thought that you died anyway apparently all he remembers James is you yelling at Lily to take Harry and run then there is a bright green light all of this he has to suffer through just before he falls unconscious. This has happened twice this year so far. Because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and is assumed to be trying to kill Harry, there were two dementors searching the train for Sirius, and well I was on it too because I wanted to sleep it hadn't been long since the full moon you see. They were quiet and were in the same compartment because of course everywhere else was full. When I felt the dementors of course I used the patronus charm which is for me about as powerful as Harry's is now which could be interesting because if he really needs it quite soon it is likely it will be fully fledged, what form it will take I don't know. Anyway the reason he asked me to teach him was because during one of the quidditch matches Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff the dementors left their stations around the edges of the grounds, again Harry fainted but this time it was a lot more dangerous because he was thousands of feet above the pitch. Were it not for Albus he probably would have died. I have never seen him so angry as then with him sending the dementors back to their stations. I think all of the teachers hate having him here. The way that you have said it, it seems odd that Sirius is still trying to enter the castle but it makes sense because he got into the Gryffindor tower one night and Ronald Weasly woke up with him above his bed holding a knife but when Ron started to scream his pet rat scabbers ran and so did Sirius. What do you think? Could it be that the rat scabbers is actually Peter?" I could see James was thinking and trying to work out if it was possible to have occurred.

"If Sirius was a heartless killer he would have just killed Mr Weasly and been done with it. People may think that he had the wrong bed of course and was looking for Harry; instead of Peter. Although I do find it hard to believe that Peter would be at Hogwarts hiding despite how it is meant to be one of the safest places in the magical world I can't imagine how safe it is for a Death Eater." I said thoughtfully, "Maybe we should find him and prove that Sirius is innocent which would at the same time prove that we are still alive and then we can take Harry home for the holidays. That is if he doesn't want to stay with whoever has been looking after him." Lily turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes before turning back to face Remus and asking, "Who is Harry living with?" As I watched Remus became a bit uncomfortable probably trying to gage our reactions to whoever it is going to be, "Umm Lily, your sister Petunia and her husband Vernon." He didn't seem ready for the tears that immediately started pouring out of Lily's eyes she was so upset. I carefully lifted her up and turned her around so that although she was crying which made me want to cry it stopped me from walking out and apparating at their house and punching them and then putting a hex on them. Harry had seemed so thin almost underweight and that was after months of being at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine what he would look like when he just arrived.

When Lily finally stopped crying half an hour later I drew my wand and conjured a handkerchief so that she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose. After she was done I glanced at my watch to see the time. In seeing that it was nearly midnight I excused us and we quietly walked back up to Albus's office this time knowing the Password.

When Albus heard a knock at the door he called out knowing who it was," come on in Lily and James." The door opened and in they walked. "Alright I have a set of guest quarters for you to use for tonight on the charms corridor just ask for breakfast in the morning the house elves will grant it to you and then after breakfast why don't you go talk to Minerva. After all she is the head of Harry's house. They nodded and then James responded, "Actually we were wondering If we could hang around for a while because after talking to Remus we realised that as well as Sirius being around here Peter must be as well. You know with Sirius trying to hunt him down and all. We thought that if we could find him we could clear Sirius's name and then although everyone will know we are alive it will mean that Death Eaters won't be able to attack us so easily because well we will be better known again rather than being thought dead already. That didn't make much sense did it, oh well it's after midnight so I think we will find those rooms and go sleep." They stood and quietly left the office after Albus nodded and said "You can stay as long as you like just try to stay under a disillusionment charm or under glamour spells to try to make yourselves less noticeable" they said, "alright" as they walked out the door towards their bed.

**By the way there doesn't seem that much more to go but yay I updated another one today. Is it just me or do they seem to get longer with each update!**

**LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****Well, none of these characters are mine. Just the situations that I put them into….**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinions I'd really appreciate knowing anything that you think could help!**

**Important note at bottom please read**

When they woke up in the morning it was a bright and sunny day a rarity at that particular time of year. When they finally managed to get up the energy to actually get out of bed they found that the robes that they had at their house were their including their dress robes. At another glance they noticed that on the table there were pastries and coffee which made the pair of them smile in amusement because of how much they needed their early morning coffee like others in the muggle world and how much people in the wizarding world usually loved their pumpkin juice. They got up had a bath and dressed James in red while Lily was in cream, they cast charms on the robes so they would stay the original colour and not fade or get muddy or dusty no matter what the environment was like. Then they sat down and ate the warm pastries that had had an warming charm on them to keep them warm until they were eaten.

The next step was visiting Minerva who was meant to be in her office, before leaving they put glamour charms on themselves resulting in James's hair sitting flat,, him becoming slightly fatter and slightly shorter, while Lily's made her eyes change to grey and her hair darken to a deeper auburn colour also she made the shape of her face shorter. They were completely unrecognisable and when looking at their appearances they almost laughed when they went to loon around to see who was being reflected. Amused and trying not to laugh too hard they left their rooms and went to find Minerva.

A moment after they knocked on Minerva's office door, her grumpy voice from within said "come in!" when they quietly opened the door, Minerva raised her eyebrows at their appearances, immediately they drew their wands and got rid of the glamour charms allowing her to see them as they were. She looked slightly amused. "Well Lily and James I've been expecting you, don't worry about explaining how you are alive Albus has already told me." They both felt relieved. Minerva then continued gesturing at the two seats in front of her, "take a seat." They sat down and she looked at them expectantly, they rose their eyebrows questioningly. Nobody spoke for a moment and there was a knock at the door. Minerva rose muttering "disillusionment charm" while looking meaningfully at them, they understood, rose moved out of the way and did the disillusionment charm.

In walked the Weasly twins looking as innocent as always. "What did you do this time?" Minerva almost yelled her lips were presses together in annoyance. "Well you see Professor we had potions this morning and well you see we did a simple charm on the class's instructions so that every student would make chocolate but they would be different types of chocolate like white, dark, peppermint, ginger, milk, lemon and so many more. We thought that it was going to be really cool but some of the cauldrons wasn't cleaned properly and when some of the Slytherins tasted their chocolate I think they had vanilla and hazelnut, anyway they ate it and offered professor Snape some anyway what they didn't know was that professor Snape was allergic to hazelnuts, he immediately started to have trouble breathing and as much as we hate the slimy idiot we couldn't let him die on us so we took him to Madame Pomfrey. It was a completely harmless prank we were trialing it to see if it would be a good idea to give the lemon ones to Professor Dumbledore as a Christmas present for next year. It seems promising but I think we'll have to ensure that the cauldrons are clean because also another few people in the class had to go to Madame Pomfrey because one of the potions last brewed wasn't meant to be consumed by humans. Then Professor Snape sent us here saying that since Professor Dumbledore is busy that you would deal with us." The two students seemed a bit worried but then they apparently thought of something else, "Professor why did we see someone who looked like an older version of Harry in the great hall after lunch yesterday? Does he have an older brother because that is the only thing we can think of because he didn't have green eyes and therefore wasn't Harry under a potion. The only other person who it could be is James Potter but of course he's dead so who were they?" The two of them just stood staring as they waited for their head of house and deputy headmistress to reply and or give them their punishment.

"Fred, George you have each lost a hundred points for Gryffindor, you both have detention for the next two months with Professor Snape every night. If I hear another incident your parents will be called. Any more rule breaking this year and you will be off the Quidditch team alright?" she looked annoyed but sounded as calm as if they were talking about the weather. They just nodded silently waiting to see if she was going to tell them about who those people were. She frowned and looked questioningly at the corner in which James and Lily were standing. James was finding it hard to prevent himself from laughing at how harsh her punishment was yet how lenient because of the lack of quidditch banning at the moment. If he didn't know better he would almost say that in the time since the marauders had left Hogwarts their old house leader had gotten a bit soft but with the loss of two hundred house points they were going to need all the help they could get to catch up again. He knew that she was asking them in the way of the look in their direction if they wanted the pair to be told the truth and James squeezed Lily's hand she returned it and they undid the disillusionment charm at the same time.

The twins just stopped and stared at them looking shocked, it wasn't every day that they saw people who were parents of one of their friends who were alive but were said to be dead. Their mouths had dropped open making them look like goldfish. James and Lily laughed obviously amused at the reactions. "Gentlemen may I suggest closing your mouths so that you don't accidentally consume a fly and so that you look less like goldfish unless you would like to trial the life of a goldfish?" they both snapped out quickly replying "No, no Professor we are quite happy as humans we are just a bit shocked. Mr and Mrs Potter?" at the nods they continued, "We like everyone else thought you were dead but we have to say it is an honour to meet you, we know your son he is a friend of ours and of our little brother. I hope you don't mind us saying so but we do hope that you don't ever let Harry go back to live with his aunt and Uncle which is where he grew up. We went to break him out well he hadn't replied to any of our or our brother's owls asking him to come stay with us you see so we borrowed our fathers flying car. They had bars on his window and Hedwig his owl was padlocked in her cage. It was horrible. Please sir, madam, you cannot allow him to go back there."

**I know what a terrible way to end the chapter but well you see I mightn't have time to update for a few days and I thought you may prefer a short one which I left where I wanted to rather that the update previous to this one.**

**I may update again before I leave but only if I see some proof that there is more than just me who is updating this that is actually reading this story!**

**Yes that means a review. Can't you spare the time to just write a review at the bottom of a story. It seems so mean to me you all just go ahead and read the story and don't even give me any feedback. It almost makes me want to stop updating hmmmmmmmm maybe I'll do that and see how long it takes **

**mwahahahahaha**


End file.
